


Technically We Aren't Out Of bed?

by Harrypotterworks (ReadingIsFundemental)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Singing, Stupid shit, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsFundemental/pseuds/Harrypotterworks
Summary: “Hey James” Sirius called over to James who was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head, ‘No doubt thinking about Evans’ Sirius thought to himself“Yes Sirius?” James called over to his best friend of five years.Sirius turned onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, “Wanna go and see Remus on his first night of prefect night duty?”James turned to look at Sirius “It’s passed curfew, Remus is only out because he’s on prefect patrol, and we can’t leave our beds”Sirius smiled over at James and raised his eyebrow “We won’t be leaving our beds”





	Technically We Aren't Out Of bed?

Remus Lupin had never understood how he could be a prefect, sure he worked hard, but he was sure his _furry little secret_ was going to completely exclude him from the running.  However he was wrong, many students and professors suggested him for the role, and once he had gotten the role, again, much to his surprise, Dumbledore had arranged the night patrols around the full moon cycles for the year, meaning he would never be on patrol the three days of the cycle.

Now Remus wasn’t sure whether that was for his benefit, the students or everyone’s as a whole but he didn’t care.  He was always surprised at the lengths Dumbledore went to, to protect him and he knew he shouldn’t question it.

He was currently on his first night patrol, which he was excited about, he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the castle at night.  He also enjoyed the freedom to explore and not worry about the consequences.  He felt relaxed, for the first time in a long time.

Remus was making his way out of the dungeons when he first heard a laugh, a familiar laugh, but he couldn’t place it.  He drew his wand and began walking towards the staircase.

For a moment, all he could hear was his own light footsteps, as he made his way through the castle, when he reached the top of the staircase, he began hearing singing, he was pretty sure it was coming from the great hall.

He began walking over to the entrance, the singing got louder as he got closer.  Remus knew the voices, he knew the song, he knew he was going to have to take a huge breath before walking into the great hall, so he could remain prefect-like.

Remus closed his eyes, sucked in a breath and marched into the great hall

“What in the-“he couldn’t finish his sentence, his eyes transfixed on the scene in front of him.

Sirius was sitting in front of James, as James held onto his hips, which would have been a normal sight for Remus, however, this time, they were on James bed, floating over the tables of the great hall, singing, at 12am.

“ _A whole new world_ ” Sirius sang out, in a horribly, high pitched voice, as he dramatically flicked his hair, that was tied into a pathetic looking side plait,

James placed his head onto Sirius shoulder, with what looked to be a bowl covered in a red sock, on his head “ _A new fantastic point of view_ ”

Remus really didn’t know what to do, he was witnessing an Aladdin remake, wizard style, he didn’t know whether to laugh, shout or join in.

“What on earth is going on in here!” Remus spun around so quickly, he almost gave himself whiplash, the one person he didn’t want to see, on his first night of his duties, was professor McGonagall.

Before Remus could _try_ to explain, the boys point to Professor McGonagall and sang

_“NO ONE TO TELL US NO, OR WHERE TO GO, OR SAY WE’RE ONLY DREAMING”_

Remus looked to his best friends and then back to Professor McGonagall, “Technically Professor, they aren’t breaking any rules”

She looked like she was read to burst, “Not breaking any rules Mr Lupin?” she snapped “Please do tell, how they are not breaking any rules!”

He raised his shoulders “Technically, they are not out of bed after curfew” he said softly as to not set McGonagall off on him.

“I hope for your sake Mr Lupin, you had no part in this” she snapped as she pointed her wand to James bed and began lowering it.

“I swear professor, I was in the dungeons when I heard laughing then I went to find it and I walked into this mess” Professor McGonagall looked at him quizzically, before nodding and walking over to the boys, who’s bed was landed at the top of the hall before the head table.

“We aren’t out of bed professor!” Sirius called to her as she walked over to them,

“Yeah!” James seconded “We still aren’t out of bed, so not breaking any rules”

With a swipe from her wand, the bed vanished back to the dorm rooms and Sirius and James slammed onto the ground.

Both groaned as they rubbed their tailbones, “That’s cheating” Sirius pouted “I can’t believe you’d hurt me like this Minnie, I thought we had something”

“You and Minnie?” James exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart “I thought we had a thing! A whole new world dude!”

Sirius gasped “You started this, you ruined our marriage, with your pathetic gawking over Evans, what about the children James! The children!” Sirius cried out.

“Silence!” Professor McGonagall sighed as she rubbed her temples “Mr Black, I was told you countless times not to call me Minnie”

Remus watched from the back of the hall, he really didn’t want to be a part of this

“You only told me that when people were around my love” Sirius replied clasping his hands together and batting his eyelids at her.

Unlike Sirius, James knew when it was time to stop.

“Mr Black, that is enough” Professor McGonagall snapped, “It is too late to deal with this tonight, get to your rooms and we will discuss punishment for this tomorrow” she turned and began to walk away

“No goodnight love?” Sirius called after her “No sweet dreams? I know we have something special Minnie, you’ll give in to me eventually”

Professor McGonagall, stopped walking, closed her eyes and somehow managed to calm herself down for long enough to keep her composure and walk out, wishing Remus a goodnight.

“TILL MORROW MY LOVE” Sirius yelled after her and James slapped his shoulder,

“We don’t want her coming back, you idiot”

Sirius couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “We are going to be in so much shit tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Remus growled from the back of the hall,

“Oh shit, pissed off Moony” James whispered

“I can still hear you James, you echo!” Remus snapped as he made his way up to his ridiculous friends, “What on Earth were you both thinking? I could have gotten in a serious- _don’t say it_ \- trouble” he stopped Sirius making a joke about his name.

James sighed “We just wanted to check on you on your first big patrol night” he smiled “Like the good friends we are”

“Yes” Sirius chimed in “All for your benefit and welfare” he shot Remus and cheesy grin and he out his arm around James’ and Remus’ shoulders and began walking them out of the hall and towards the dorms

“Honestly, if you two were my friends, the things I would have done to you” Remus started “Actually scratch that, if McGonagall wouldn’t have come in, when she did, the things I would have done to you two, I swear, wouldn’t have been pretty”

“Pretty like me” Sirius smiled

“Sirius that makes no sense, whatever he would have done wouldn’t have been pretty, so saying like you, means you're not pretty” James replied

Sirius ripped his arm from around James neck and latched onto Remus “First, I let you insult our marriage, then our children, but you will not insult my beauty!” Sirius flung his head back “Remus catch me” he muttered out as he dipped himself.

Remus somehow managed to stop him from hit the ground but by a second, once he made sure he wouldn’t hit the ground from a height, he let go and let Sirius fall to the ground.

“Bed, now, the both of you” Remus groaned “I am so done with your shit for the night”

He had, had enough and he was done, he just wanted to sleep.  Remus started walking to the dorm and after a lot of persuasion, James managed to get Sirius to stand up and by a lot of persuasion, James dragged Sirius along the floor, towards the stairs and threatened to drag him up the steps, legs first.  Sirius didn’t budge until he heard the words ‘Damage that pretty face of your’ and he shot up instantly.

As they climbed into their beds, with James safely returned, Remus wasn’t sure if the whole prefect thing was worth the hassle, especially with friends like his. He would miss out on all the fun!


End file.
